Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device that can create a system response corresponding to a user utterance sound, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and spread. Various kinds of display devices, such as televisions (TVs), portable phones, personal computers (PCs), notebook PCs, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have been widely used even in homes.
As utilization of display devices is increased, user needs for more various functions have also been increased. Accordingly, manufacturers have made greater efforts to cope with such user needs, and products having new functions have appeared in succession.
In a home, not only display devices but also various kinds of electronic appliances, such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner, and a lamp, have been used, and a home network system for connecting and controlling such various kinds of electronic appliances through a network has currently been commercialized.
On the other hand, a user may achieve his/her desired purpose through a direct operation of the home network system, and in the case in which the home network system supports a voice recognition function, the user may also achieve his/her desired purpose through speaking of a voice command with respect to the home network system.
However, the system, which currently recognizes a user utterance sound and creates a response that corresponds to the recognized user utterance sound, is used to control only functions provided by one terminal device, and is unable to create a response through combination and comparison of functions of several terminal devices. Further, if a user utterance sound beyond a dialogue that is programmed in the system is recognized, the system is unable to process the recognized user utterance sound.
Further, if a user proceeds to a dialogue on another domain in a state in which the user and the system have a dialogue with each other on a domain, the system may not normally process such a dialogue.
Accordingly, there has been an increasing demand to recognize various user utterance sounds and to create corresponding responses on the basis of functions of several terminal devices.